Moi Léa
by Olitem42
Summary: Histoire d'un gamine de 14 ans qui vie sa vie entre ses deux parents et qui adore sa famille. Attention arrivé d'autres personnages d'autres séries
1. Chapter 1

Moi Léa

Je m'appelle Léa Benson, j'ai 14 ans, je suis la fille d'Olivia Benson, inspecteur à l'unité spéciale des victimes de New York. Je n'ai pas de papa, je suis née d'un viol tout comme ma mère. Pas de papa veux pas dire pas de figure paternel, en effet depuis 12 ans le partenaire de ma maman est un peu comme mon papa, Elliot Stabler, flic très respecté ils font avec maman une équipe de choc depuis 12 ans, c'est d'ailleurs ce soir qu'ils fêtes leur 12 ans, peut être le soir de vérité, de vérité oui car depuis 4 ans Elliot est divorcé, Kathy est très jalouse de maman et ne supporte pas que Elliot fasse attention à nous deux et se soir autant occupé de moi étant petite, je m'en étais d'ailleurs voulu à mort lorsque papa avait annoncé son divorce. Oui je l'appelle papa mais il ne le sait pas ! Je n'ai jamais vu les enfants de papa où sinon de loin en les croisant avec maman.

Ce soir c'est le grand soir, papa et maman fêtes leur 12 ans de partenariat au sein de l'unité spéciale des victimes. Toute l'équipe est là oncle Fin, oncle Munch, papi Don, Alex, Casey, tout le monde est là. Ce soir si Papa déclare à Maman qu'il l'aime, je lui fais aussi ma demande, enfin double demande, c'est-à-dire pour pouvoir l'appeler Papa et pour qu'il vienne me voir à la comédie musical du lycée Samedi prochain.

Je suis à un âge où je devrais me rebeller, être en pleine crise d'adolescence, mais non et pourquoi serais ce le cas, je suis heureuse, j'ai une famille, une maman formidable qui m'aime, qui a toujours et sera toujours là pour moi. J'ai Elliot, papi Don et toute la clic. J'ai oublié de vous dire que je suis en avance sur ma scolarité et que j'ai sauté 2 classes et je me retrouve donc au lycée où je me suis très bien intégrée.

Nous y voilà, j'arrive avec maman dans la salle de réception de l'unité. Elliot est déjà là ainsi que toute l'équipe. Mais là j'aperçois une dame brune de dos je la connais cette jeune femme et là je vois… Oh oui c'est Booth, mais alors la jeune femme c'est Brennan, ma marraine !

Maman et elle se sont connu lors d'une infiltration avec le FBI, elles étaient devenu très proche et quand il avait fallu me baptiser malgré les convictions de Brennan, elle avait accepter de devenir ma marraine et donc d'être toujours là pour moi. Par la suite, marraine s'était marié avec Booth son coéquipier du FBI.

-Marraine ?

-Ma puce comment ça va ?

-Bien et toi ? Mais pourquoi on ne m'a pas dit que tu serais là ?

-Parce que c'était une surprise ma chérie, je savais que ta marraine te manquais beaucoup

- Merci maman, oui tu m'as beaucoup manqué, et pourtant Washington ce n'est pas loin mais c'est vrai que j'envisageais de venir te voir toi et tonton Seeley.

- Tu peux toujours venir pendant tes vacances ma grande, dit Booth.

-Oui ?

- Bien sur chérie, tu me dis et avec tonton on prend nos vacances, et je suis sur qu'Angela sera heureuse de te voir, dit Brennan

-Maman tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, faut juste organiser ça avec ta marraine.

- Merci

Je laissais maman, marraine et tonton Booth discuter des prochaines vacances et aller voir Papa.

-Elliot ?

-Hey, miss Benson comment ça va, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras

- ça va super

Je continuais de dire bonjour à tout le monde et rejoignis ma marraine que j'adorais et tonton Seeley Le repas se fit dans une très bonne ambiance, tout le monde faisait des discours plus ou moins farfelu. C'est alors que Papa invita maman à danser. Tout les regarda danser avec un grand sourire béat. Marraine se rapprocha discrètement de moi et me dit :

-Il se passe quelque chose entre ta mère et Elliot ?

-ça fait un moment qu'ils se tournent autour

- Je me disais bien aussi

On se mit toute les deux à rire, qu'est ce que je pouvais l'aimer quand elle riait ainsi.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Ben au lycée, il y a bien des garçons mignons !

-Tiens la grande Tempérance Brennan qui me parle de ça ?

-De quoi ? dit Booth

-Rien chéri, c'est une discussion entre fille

-Oula, faut faire attention quand même, je ne veux pas qu'on brise le cœur de ma nièce préférée !

-Ne t'en fait pas tonton et moi aussi je t'aime

- Mais j'ai rien dit !

- oui mais tu l'as pensé si fort que je l'ai comprise.

Tout les trois se mirent à rire.

Du côté de papa, maman ce n'est pas des rires mais des sourires et des cris du cœur qui voulait dire « je t'aime »

-A quoi tu pense Olivia ?

-Je me demandais comment se serais si Léa n'existait pas

- pourquoi cette question ? Elle est là et elle existe, c'est une adorable gamine très bien élevé qui est adorais de tout le monde, elle a un cœur énorme. Regarde là avec sa marraine !

-Oui c'est vrai, on voit qu'elle est heureuse de vivre, elle est vraiment belle et elle a la chance de te connaitre, je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

-Oui, elle est un peu comme ma fille !

-merci

- Mais de rien

Elliot resta pensif un long moment et regarda Olivia en souriant bêtement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me demandais comment tu réagirais si je te disais la vérité

-Ben vas y qu'il ya t-il ?

-Je t'aime

-Pardon ?

-Je t'aime Olivia Benson et ta fille aussi et pour moi c'est ma fille aussi

Olivia attrapa les lèvres d'Elliot et les embrassa doucement d'abord puis le baiser s'intensifia.

-Je t'aime Elliot Stabler

-Oura cria l'assemblée et tout le monde applaudirent.

Heureuse de voir enfin mon rêve se réaliser je couru dans les bras de mes parents, oui je pouvais le dire c'était mes parents, je m'en fichais du bout de papier, j'avais un papa qui était là et le serais toujours.

-Et bien dit donc ma fille tu as l'air heureuse dit Olivia

-Oui, c'était mon rêve. Elliot je peux demandais deux choses ?

-Oui dit-il en regardant Olivia

-Premièrement j'aimerais que tu viennes samedi prochain me voir à la comédie musicale du lycée, je chante.

-dit donc elle a des talents cachés miss Benson ?

-Ensuite, est ce que je peux t'appeler Papa ? je sais que tu as d'autres enfants et je ne veux pas prendre leur place mais c'est toi qui m'a un peu élevé aussi et j'ai pas de papa dit-je en baissant la tête.

Papa me saisi le menton et le releva avec deux doigts

-Si tu m'as moi ma puce et oui je serais honoré que tu m'appelle Papa

Je me laissé tomber dans ses bras, j'avais un papa et qui pouvais rêver meilleur papa que lui ?

-Et oui ma chérie je serais là samedi avec ta maman.

-Merci

Je couru vers ma marraine et mon oncle pour leur raconter ce qui venais de se passer, marraine me serra dans ses bras et me dit qu'elle m'aimait. Décidemment cette soirée était parfaite, tout les gens que j'aimais étaient là. Pendant que je dansais avec oncle Fin, papa et maman discutaient avec marraine et tonton Seeley.

-Avec Seeley, on pensait rester là cette semaine pour aller la voir à son spectacle et étant donné qu'à la fin de la semaine les vacances d'été commence, on voulait la prendre deux semaine, on a pris 3 semaines de congés.

-Pour moi il n'y a aucuns soucis, faut demander à son père dit Olivia en jetant un regard à Elliot

-Ah oui c'est vrai que tu as pris du grade !

-Très fin Tempérance ! Non il n'y a pas de soucis par contre nous sommes tout les deux en congés dans deux semaines et je pars en France pour un mois donc je pensais t'emmener toi et Léa.

-Et bien dans ce cas, vous venez jusque Washington, vous récupérer la puce, vous laisser la voiture et vous prenez l'avion à Washington.

-Oui ça me semble être bien dit Elliot

-Très bien donc on s'entend comme ça.

Je revins à la table à la fin de la chanson

-Ma chérie, tu vas chez Tempérance pour les deux premières semaines, mais avec tonton, ils restent là cette semaine et tu partiras en voiture avec eux.

-Trop cool et il y aura Parker ?

-Oui ma grande, il sera là dit Booth

-Et après papa et moi on te rejoint et on part un mois en France à la mer.

-Et les enfants de papa ?

-Ils viennent avec nous, tu pourras mieux discuter avec eux

-ouch

-pourquoi ?dit Elliot

-Tu crois qu'ils vont m'accepter ?

-Tu verras les jumeaux sont adorable et vous avez presque le même âge, et Maureen et Kathleen aussi sont gentilles.

-On verra bien

-Ne t'en fait pas ma belle

-Oui, en tout cas je suis contente de pouvoir profiter de marraine et tonton et vous dormez où ?

-Heu ben…

-A la maison dit Olivia

-Sur ?

-Oui

Une fois la fête fini et la salle rangé tout le monde partit, une fois dehors, c'était le grand dilemme pour savoir si papa venait dormir ou non à la maison. Chacun avait son avis sur la question mais maman pensait que ça pouvait me déséquilibrer et que je ne saurais plus où j'en étais, je décidai alors de mettre mon grains de sel.

-Ecoute maman, j'ai 14 ans je suis grande, je rentre en première donc je suis pas débile et comprend certaines choses, ce n'est pas parce que papa va dormir à la maison que ça va me choquer, au contraire c'est normal, donc papa dors à la maison avec maman.

-Et ben au moins la question est réglé dit Elliot

Tout le monde rejoignit sa voiture respective et partit en direction de notre maison. Je m'endormis dans la voiture et maman du me réveiller, u fois arrivé à la maison, je pris la salle de bain d'assaut, me brossa les dents, dit bonne nuits à chacun et fila dans mon lit.

De l'autre côté de ma chambre, alors que tout le monde avait suivi mon exemple, une discussion commençait.

-C'était très réussi ce soir et puis Léa a l'air tellement heureuse dit Elliot

-Oui c'est vrai que ça me fait plaisir de la voir comme ça, elle est toute ma vie, si tu savais comme je l'aime.

-Je le sais dit Elliot en la serrant contre lu alors qu'ils étaient couché. Tu sais j'ai un petite idée derrière la tête.

-Dit moi

-J'ai envie de reconnaitre Léa, personne ne l'a fait à part toi, elle n'a donc officiellement pas de père sur son registre de baptême ?

-Non elle n'en a pas. Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Et par rapport à tes enfants ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je leur parlerais avant les vacances en France.


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais magnifiquement bien dormie cette nuit, j'étais très fatiguée hier soir. Je descendis à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuné, je ne savais pas si quelqu'un était debout, je n'avais entendu aucun bruits.

J'arrivais devant la porte et là tout le monde était debout et commençais le petit déjeuner.

-Et bien marmotte on se demandait si tu allais réussir a te sortir du lit.

-Bonjour papa, oui j'étais fatiguée hier soir et j'ai super bien dormis

-C'est le principal, bonjour ma chérie dit Elliot en l'embrassant.

Après un tour de table des bonjours, je me mis devant mon bol que marraine m'avait préparé gentiment.

-Ma puce avec Elliot on doit te parler de quelque chose.

-Hum bien sur de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Et bien je pense que l'on peut en parler devant ta marraine et Seeley, Elliot souhaite te reconnaitre et devenir légalement ton père.

-…

- Ca ne te fait pas plaisir Léa ? dit Elliot

-Si bien sur que si j'en suis heureuse mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Je ne veux pas que ça te perturbe c'est tout

-Non papa au moins tu pourras entièrement être mon père et je suis vraiment heureuse de cette nouvelle, merci papa, je t'aime !

-Moi ma puce je t'aime, je te propose que l'on y aille ce matin comme ça tes papiers seront fait pour partir en France.

- Oui j'ai tellement hâte.

-je suis contente pour toi mon petit cœur dit Brennan

- Merci marraine

Après le petit déjeuner et cette nouvelle qui m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, nous primes la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers la mairie de notre quartier.

-Bonjour en quoi puis je vous aider dit une vieille femme qui avait les cheveux gris, de toute petite lunette rectangulaire et un visage qui ressembler à un triangle.

-Je voudrais reconnaitre ma fille Léa Benson

-Bien sur mais pour cela il me faut l'accord de sa mère ainsi qu'un certain nombre de papiers signé de cette dernière.

-je suis la mère dit maman avec un sourire énorme.

-D'accord, pourrais je avoir le livré de famille et votre carte d'identité madame ?

-Bien sur attendais je cherche

Après une recherche qui ressemblais à celle de marraine lors de ses études d'Anthropologie et le regard amusé de papa, maman réussi enfin a trouver les papiers parmi la multitude de choses qu'elle avait enfouis dans son sac.

-Tenez voilà

-Bien donc je confirme c'est bien votre fille, donc je vais faire les papiers, on va remplir les formulaires.

Après une multitude de papiers que papa avait remplis, la vieille dame fit mon nouvel extrait d'acte de naissances et LA question arriva :

- Quel nom pour la jeune demoiselle ? On garde Benson ?

- Heu je ne sais pas, c'est à la demoiselle de décider.

-Je voudrais les deux noms !

- Donc Benson-Stabler ?

-Oui

Tout les papiers étant fait nous quittâmes la mairie, mon nouveau certificat en poche et ma nouvelle carte d'identité et mon passeport commandé.

Dehors oncle Seeley et marraine nous attendez.

-Bon et bien pour fêter ça je vous invite au restaurant la famille Stabler dit Booth

- Ouais répondu tout le monde et la journée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous étions vendredi et ça y est mon année scolaire était terminée, je me retrouvais donc en vacances d'été et les meilleurs vacances de ma vie entourée des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Ca y est la sonnerie retentit, c'est fini la première année de lycée, j'allais me retrouver dans la deuxième. Mais pour le moment place aux vacances ! Je rentrée chez moi avec des papiers à remplir pour la réinscription à JFK High School.

-Maman ?

-Oui

-Ah tu es déjà rentrée ?

-Oui, journée calme

-j'ai des papiers à te faire signer et pour les responsables légaux, je mets Papa aussi du coup ? Et je lui fais signer ?

-Et bien oui, c'est ton père aux yeux de la loi

-hum d'accord et il faut les ramener Mardi mais je serais plus là donc est ce que papa ou toi pourrais les apporter ?

-Oui ma puce, je pense que se sera ton père

-D'accord, papa est là ?

-Oui au jardin avec Seeley et marraine, ils discutent en préparant le barbecue.

-Merci maman

- De rien mon ange

Je pris alors la direction du jardin et les observa un moment tout les trois. Qu'est ce que j'avais de la chance, malgré que je sois une gamine née d'un viol j'avais une famille qui m'aimait et qui me le prouvait à chaque minute. Je m'arrêtais de rêver et me dirigea vers eux.

-Bonsoir tout le monde !

-Tiens ma grande, ça a été ta journée ? dit Elliot en l'embrassant

- Heu papa j'aurais des papiers à te faire signer, c'est pour l'école et maman a dit que tu pourrais les ramener mardi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non bien sur que non j'ai rendez vous avec Dick chez le médecin juste à côté.

-Merci papa

- Dit donc Elliot ça y est tu prends tes premières responsabilités pour Léa, tu vas signer LES papiers, alors qu'est ce que ça fait ?

-Très fin Seeley

Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur. Après un super repas barbecue. Je pris la direction de ma chambre, une grosse journée m'attendait le lendemain car c'était la grande représentation au lycée et je répétais toute la journée.

Je fi la première levé le lendemain, j'en profitais donc pour préparer le petit déjeuner à tout le monde. Marraine fut la première levée, suivie de papa, Seeley et maman. Nous prîmes ce petit déjeuner tous ensemble qui dura une bonne heure. A la fin du petit déjeuner, j'aidais maman et marraine à ranger la cuisine pendant que Seeley prenais sa douce et que papa rangeais la chambre. A 11h tout était finis, je devais manger et partir j'avais rendez vous à 13 h pour les répétitions, c'est marraine qui m'emmena au lycée.

-Alors ma puce, tu as quel rôle ?

-Surprise vous verrez ce soir, je n'ai rien dit à personne.

-Ah si c'est une surprise

Après 20 min de routes, j'arrivais au lycée. Tout le monde était déjà là. Je dis au revoir à ma marraine et rejoignit mes amis.

-Salut

-Hey miss, tu connais le Dr Brennan ?

- Ben oui c'est ma marraine, heureusement que je la connais.

-Mais c'est énorme, c'est la meilleure Anthropologue judiciaire au monde.

-Et un super auteur. Son dernier livre s'est vendu à des milliers d'exemplaires, j'en ai d'ailleurs un.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle est belle.

-Bon Arthur au lieu de rêver de ma marraine qui au passage je me fou de son succès et je l'aime tel qu'elle est, si on aller répéter ?

-Oui ça va on y va !


	4. Chapter 4

Assis dans la salle, Olivia et Elliot commence à regarder le programme du spectacle, pour thème une question : Et vous comment vivez vous vos années lycées ? Une question qui suscite beaucoup d'interrogations. Soudain Elliot se rend compte d'une chose !

Elliot : heu Olivia tu étais au courent que Léa jouait du piano ?

Olivia : Non pourquoi ?

Elliot : Et bien regarde, c'est marqué « pianiste : Léa Benson »

Olivia : Fait voir ? Mais je n'étais pas au courent et toi Tempérance, elle te dit tout tu savais ?

Tempérance : Heu, il se peut que je sache des choses

Olivia : Comme ?

Seeley : et bien quand nous étions au ski dans l'Utah en Février, il y avait un piano dans le chalet et Angela savait en jouer et donc elle a appris à Léa et vu comme elle est douée en une semaine c'était réglé.

Olivia : d'accord et bien nous verrons ce soir

En coulisse :

Benjamin : Léa toute ta famille est au premier rang avec appareil photo et caméra c'est chou

Léa : Très fin, ils vont se repasser les vidéos pendant pas mal de temps et les photos vont faire le tour du Jefferson.

Guilhem : C'est quoi le Jefferson ?

Léa : c'est l'institut où ma marraine travaille, elle est Anthropologue judiciaire

Guilhem :…

Benjamin : Oui sa marraine c'est le docteur Tempérance Brennan

Guilhem : C'est vrai ?

Léa : Oui mais ce n'est pas la peine de le crier partout !

Le spectacle commença, la directrice du lycée entre sur scène et fait un bref discours puis dit :

Directrice : Je voudrais particulièrement féliciter notre Benjamine du lycée qui fini cette année première de sa classe, alors qu'elle a deux ans de moins que les autres, c'est d'ailleurs qui va ouvrir le spectacle en nous interprétant « doesn't mean anything d'Alicia Keys » Je vous demande d'accueillir Léa Benson.

Dans la salle tout le monde applaudit.

J'entrais sur scène et m'installa au piano, dés les première notes je me laissai complètement embarqué dans la chanson. Je voyais ma mère qui commençait a pleurer et mon père complètement subjugué.

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde se leva et applaudit. Entra ensuite Mark, le plus beau garçon du lycée et de ma classe. Il interpréta une chanson de Bruno Mars : « Just the way you are » et je l'accompagnais au piano. Tout au long de la chanson il me regardait dans les yeux en chantant, je ne savais plus où me mettre, à ce moment j'aurais voulu être une sourie. Ma marraine rigolait parce qu'elle savait qui il était pour moi, je lui avais tout raconté.

Elliot : c'est qui ce jeune homme

Tempérance chuchotant : juste un garçon de sa classe.

Olivia : Dite donc Dr Brennan seriais vous au courent de certaines Choses ?

Tempérance : Moi non

Le spectacle continuait à battre son plein. Arriva ensuite ma chanson favorite, celle pour laquelle j'avais soulé tout le monde, Gloria Gaynor : « I love you baby » Je me mis à fond dedans, c'était mon délire, j'adorais cette chanson. Puis le spectacle toucha à sa fin. Dernière chanson, dernière fois sur scène avec mes amis au moins pour cette année.

Après un au revoir à tout le monde, je croisai Mark.

Mark : Léa on fait une soirée ce soir pour fêter la fin de l'année, tu pense pouvoir venir ?

Léa : j'aimerais bien mais je n'ai que 15 ans presque et je ne sais pas si mes parents seront d'accord.

Mark : Demande leur je t'attend.

Je couru donc vers mes parents leur demandant la permission, peu certaines d'un oui.

Léa : Maman, papa, heu Mark et les autres de ma classe fond une soirée pour fêter la fin de l'année, est ce que je peut y aller ?

Olivia : je ne sais pas Léa si on peut te laisser sortir, tu es jeunes et…

Tempérance : On peut essayer de lui faire confiance Olivia

Je jetai un regard à ma mère

Olivia : et pour dormir ?

Léa : je vais demander

Léa : pour dormir ?

Mark : Faut juste un duvet, on dort tous ensemble chez moi.

Léa : Maman, faut emmener un duvet.

Olivia : Bon Elliot, on fait quoi ?

Elliot : Bon d'accord mais parce que ce sont les vacances, vas y et je repasse te donner ton duvet.

Tempérance : Par contre Miss Benson je te récupère demain matin et après tu repasse chez toi et on partira dans l'après midi.

Léa : Merci tous, je vous aime.

Elliot : Pas de bêtises.

Léa : Non papa, ne t'en fait pas.

Olivia : je pense que tu as fait tes preuves ce soir, et j'espère avoir un Alicia Keys privé. C'était magnifique ma puce.

Léa : merci maman

J'embrassais tout le monde et partit rejoindre le groupe pour partir vers chez Mark.


	5. Chapter 5

J'arrivais à la fête chez Mark avec tous les autres.

Mark : magnifique ta prestation ce soir !

Léa : Heu…Merci

Mark : je rêve ou je t'intimide

Léa : Tu as vraiment envie que je te réponds ?

Mark : et sinon tu fais quoi pendant tes vacances ?

Léa : et bien moi là je vais chez ma marraine et après je pars en France avec mes parents pour 3 semaines.

Mark : et elle habite où ta marraine ?

Léa : Ben Washington

Mark :…

Léa : je suis la filleule du Dr Tempérance Brennan

Mark : ah oui ?

Léa : Oui

Mark : et pourquoi tu m'as dit tes parents ?

Rolala décidément faut tout lui expliquer

Léa : oui car l'équipier de ma mère m'a reconnu il y a une semaine et c'est le copain de maman donc il vit presque avec nous.

Mark : c'est un flic aussi ?

Léa : Oui, et toi tu fais quoi pendant ces vacances ?

Mark : je pars au Mexique voir mes grands parents

Léa : c'est super

Mark : Oui mais tu vas… tu vas me manquer

Léa : pardon ?

Mark : j'en pince pour toi et je sais que c'est réciproque.

Il s'approcha de moi dangereusement, je me reculais, décidément Brennan n'est pas ma marraine pour rien.

Léa : excuse-moi, c'est la première fois.

Mark : ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais, tu me plait tellement.

Léa : toi aussi tu vas me manquer

Je me blottis alors dans ses bras lorsque l'on sonna à la porte, la musique battait déjà son plein c'était mon père qui m'amener mon duvet.

Léa : merci papa, merci beaucoup, souhaite une bonne nuit à tout le monde et juste une chose, je t'aime papa.

Je vi mon père ému

Elliot : moi aussi ma puce, passe une bonne soirée, ah Mark c'est ça ?

Mark : Oui monsieur

Elliot : fait attention à ma fille

Mark : Promis

Mon père repartit et nous laissa tout les deux sur le pas de la porte. Je me tournais vers Mark

Mark : Profites-en

Mark : ton père, c'est un type génial…et toi tu es la plus belle ce soir.

Tout doucement nos lèvres se rapprochèrent et enfin se rencontrèrent tout doucement pour ne pas aller trop vite

Mark : vient on rentre

Je suivais Mark qui tenait ma main dans la sienne.

Vers 4 h du matin nous éteignîmes la musique et nous couchâmes, chacun de notre côté pour Mark et moi. Je m'étais vraiment amusé cette nuit.

A midi on sonna à la porte, c'était marraine qui venait me chercher.

Mark : bonjour madame, entrer je vous en pris

Brennan : Merci

Léa : Bonjour marraine, j'ai fini on va pouvoir y aller, tu peux m'attendre à la voiture si tu veux … s'il te plait lui dit je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Brennan : oui donne moi ton sac, je t'attends mais vite.

Marraine sortit et me laissa dans l'entrer avec Mark. Nous nous rapprochâmes et il me prit dans ses bras. C'est fou comme il allé me manquer.

Mark : fait attention à toi, et je t'appelle tant que je pourrais d'accord ?

Léa : oui

Mark : et je voulais te dire

Léa : Oui ?

Mark : je suis amoureux de toi

Léa : Heu… moi aussi

Nous nous embrassâmes et je rejoignis ma marraine dans le suv de tonton Booth


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je suis à la fac, bien en avance sur mes partiels d'Anthropologie, donc je prends le temps de faire un chapitre.**_

Dans le suv

Brennan : alors avec Mark ?

Léa : ben rien à dire c'était une super soirée

Brennan : tu es sur de ne rien avoir à me dire ?

Léa : bon d'accord, il m'a dit que je lui plaisais, que j'allais lui manquer et il m'a embrassais mais tu dis rien à maman !

Brennan : promis mais ne fait pas trop de cachoteries à ta mère, elle te fait beaucoup confiance.

Léa : oui je sais je lui en parlerais pendant les vacances.

Brennan : bien, bon on part à 15h donc tu te dépêche de manger et de préparer tes affaires.

Léa : oui et merci de me prendre.

Brennan : mais de rien ma puce, on est très content

Arriver à la manger, nous déjeunions avec papa et maman, je fis ma valise et descendit devant la porte.

Olivia : Tempérance je te confis ce que j'ai de plus précieux, tu fais attention à elle

Brennan : ne t'en fait pas Liv, on va la bichonner

Elliot : et Léa, n'écoute pas toute les bêtises d'angela

Booth : ça c'est le cas de le dire

Brennan : Hey

Olivia : bon allez ma puce fait bien attention à toi et pas de bêtises :

Léa : Oui maman, allez au revoir maman, je t'aime

Olivia : au revoir mon ange, je t'aime aussi

Elliot : au revoir ma chérie, je t'aime

Léa : Moi aussi, au revoir

B&B : au revoir tout le monde à dans une semaine.

Elliot et Olivia regardèrent le SUV s'éloignait avec une pointe d'émotion.

Elliot : allez mon amour, on la retrouve dans une semaine.

Olivia : oui mais c'est mon petit bébé et elle va me manquer.

Elliot : Moi aussi

Dans la voiture,

B&B et Léa : Hot Blooded, Hot bloodeddddddd

Léa: ha j'adore cette chanson

B&B: Nous aussi!

J'allais passer une semaine chez ma marraine et mon oncle. Une semaine a raconté des bêtises avec Angela et a observer Camille et Zack, ah j'adorer Washington et le labo.

Vers 20h nous sommes arrivé à la maison.

Brennan : Allez miss Benson, tu monte tes affaires dans ta chambre et après à table.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine.

Booth : Tu devrais lui dire Tempe

Brennan : Je sais mais j'ai peur qu'elle le prennent mal, elle a toujours était la seule et unique enfant dans ma vie. Je l'ai toujours chouchouté, gâtée.

Booth : mais tu pourras toujours.

Brennan : tu sais bien que ce ne sera jamais pareil

J'étais redescendu et avait entendu la conversation et je pensais comprendre de quoi parler tempérance, bien sur cela faisait mal encore plus parce qu'elle me le cachait, j'étais en colère mais il faudrait bien que je l'accepte, après tout, elle avait le droit d'avoir un bébé, mais cela voulait dire moins de place pour moi, j'avais été le centre de toutes les intentions depuis 14 ans et là tout allez changer, trop pour moi ce soir, je décidais alors de remonter dans la chambre et de dormir vite avant que Tempérance ne monte. Tour bien joué, elle remonta une demie heure plus tard et je dormais, n'osant pas me réveiller, elle me laissa.

Pendant la nuit, je fis un cauchemar et me réveilla en hurlant, ce fut d'abord oncle Booth qui arriva.

Booth : Et ben alors qu'est ce que qui t'arrive ?

Léa : rien juste j'ai fait un cauchemar

Booth : ben ça t'as bien secoué, de quoi tu as rêvé ?

Léa : Tonton, je peux te dire un truc ?

Booth : oui ma puce qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Léa : hier, j'ai entendu quand vous parliez dans la cuisine

Booth : ho

Léa : et je sais que marraine attend un bébé

Booth : ma chérie…

Léa : non je sais que je n'ai rien à dire, je ne doit pas être égoïste et c'est normal qu'elle est des enfants.

Booth : oui mais c'est normal aussi que tu te sentes en colère, mais ta marraine t'aime et t'aime encore plus chaque jours et ça continuera après la naissance. Et pour moi c'est pareil, même si c'est différent.

Léa : Non ce n'est pas différent, je t'aime aussi fort que marraine, pour moi tu es mon second papa et Tempérance ma deuxième maman.

Booth me pris dans ses bras et me fit un gros câlin. Marraine était dans le coin de la porte et avait tout entendu, les larmes coulés.

Booth surpris marraine et me lâcha pour aller la consoler puis la laissa avec moi.

Brennan : je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas du te le cacher !

Léa : non ne t'en fait pas, tu ne voulais pas me blesser, je comprends.

Brennan : c'est pour ça que tu t'es endormie hier ?

Léa : Oui je ne voulais pas te montrer que j'étais triste, je ne voulais pas être égoïste.

Brennan : Non Léa, tu aurais du venir en parler, Léa je t'aime, jamais je ne te ferais de mal tu le sais.

Léa : Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime très fort.

Brennan : tu veux je reste avec toi, le temps que tu te rendormes ?

Léa : Oui

Brennan : alors fait moi une petite place.

Je me serrai contre elle pour sentir son odeur de Vanille et me rendormir, elle me caressait les cheveux.

Léa : je t'aime

Brennan : Moi aussi

Et elle déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.


	7. Chapter 7

Après avoir vérifié que je dormais bien, Tempérance retourna dans sa chambre près de son mari.

Booth : Tu seras une super maman, tu l'es déjà avec elle en secondant Olivia et Léa te considère comme telle.

Brennan : Je sais j'ai entendu et on verra bien avec le petit bout mais je ne veux pas faire de différence entre elle et notre bébé.

Booth : ne t'en fait pas

Brennan : Tu sais qu'elle se confit beaucoup à moi, je l'aime tellement, je ne supporterais qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit.

Booth : je veille sur elle !

Brennan : Merci

Booth : dors maintenant parce que demain, elles vont nous épuiser avec Angela, je t'aime mon amour

Brennan : Moi aussi

Brennan se blottit dans les bras de Booth et s'endormit

Le lendemain matin, chambre de Léa.

Brennan : Léa mon ange, allez c'est l'heure si tu veux aller voir Angela

Léa : Bonjour dit je d'une voix endormis

Brennan : Bonjour mon cœur, ça va mieux ?

Léa : Oui oui

Brennan : Tu sais j'essai au mieux que possible de prendre des fois le relais de ta maman et je ne ferais jamais de différence entre toi et le bébé qui arrive tu es trop importante pour moi à mes yeux et je ne supporterais pas que l'on te fasse du mal, pas à toi, pas à mon petit cœur.

Léa : t'en fait pas ptite maman, je fais attention à moi, je te fais confiance. Et tu es enceinte de combien ?

Brennan : Presque 3 mois

Léa : Ah quand même

Brennan : oui mais…

Léa : je plaisante

Brennan : AHAHAH on va déjeuner ?

Léa : Oui

Je me précipita dans l'escalier et rejoignit la cuisine, là je trouva mon oncle qui était déjà debout.

Léa : Coucou

Booth : coucou mon ange, ça va mieux.

Léa : oui vous en faites pas

Brennan : je lui ai déjà demandé ce matin et on a discuté

Booth : d'accord bon tant mieux si ça s'arrange.

Je m'avançai de Booth et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille.

Léa : ce que j'ai dit cette nuit je le pensais

Booth : Moi aussi

Un large sourire s'afficha sur nos deux visages, regard en coins de marraine.

Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme et je pris alors la direction de la douche, pendant que je prenais cette dernière, le téléphone sonna et j'entendis Tempérance répondre.

Brennan : Allo ?

… : Bonjour, Léa est là ?

Brennan : Oui mais elle est sous la douche Olivia

Olivia : Comment s'est passé la nuit ?

Brennan : heu un peu agité on va dire

Olivia : comment ça elle est malade ?

Brennan : Non non elle a fait un cauchemar et donc il a fallu lui parler, la rassurer et la rendormir

Olivia : tant que ça ? Mais c'est une grande quand même.

Brennan : oui mais… Bon Olivia j'ai un truc à te dire, en fait hier je parlais avec Seeley et elle surprit notre conversation, quand je suis remonté elle dormait et cette nuit elle a fait une crise de panique. Olivia, je vais avoir un Bébé.

Olivia : ce n'est pas vrai ? Mais c'est génial, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi !

Brennan : Merci beaucoup

Olivia : et du coup tu lui avais pas encore dit et quand elle l'a su elle a cru que tu l'abandonnais ?

Brennan : et oui

Olivia : Je comprends mieux, elle est comme ça, il faut juste arriver a gérer, elle aime les gens qui l'entoure et ne supporte pas que ces personnes partent, ou change leurs habitudes, elle croit qu'on l'abandonne, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, je vais essayer d'en parler à son médecin.

Brennan : je te la passe, elle est sortie

Olivia : d'accord, merci Tempérance de m'avoir prévenu et rassure l'a au maximum, prend une journée avec elle, je sais bien que sa deuxième maman ne l'abandonnera pas.

Brennan : bonne idée, de rien Olivia, bonne journée, au revoir.

Léa : Allo ?

Olivia : Mon ange alors y parait que tu as eu une nuit agité ?

Léa : Oui j'ai eu des angoisses transformées en cauchemar

Olivia : Marraine m'a tout expliquée. Mais tu sais qu'elle ne t'abandonnera pas ma puce et puis il y a moi, papa, Booth et ta marraine t'aime plus que tout. On va quand même en parler au docteur en rentrant de vacances.

Léa : Oui

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de B&B

Brennan : Elle t'a dit quoi la puce à l'oreille tout à l'heure ?

Booth : Que ce qu'elle m'a dit cette nuit elle le pensait.

Brennan : qu'elle t'aimait autant que moi ?

Booth : Oui

Léa : Maman je te laisse, je vais me préparer, je vais au labo voir tout le monde.

Olivia : D'accord, pas de bêtises au labo.

Léa : Oui et dit à papa que je pense à lui

Olivia : il est avec les grands en sortie.

Léa : d'accord, bonne journée maman, je t'aime

Olivia : Bonne journée ma puce.

Après m'être préparé, je rejoignis Tempérance et Seeley dans l'entrée.

Brennan : tu es prête ?

Léa : Oui

Booth : Et bien en voiture tout le monde.


	8. Chapter 8

Arrivé au labo du Jefferson, tout me paraissait plus grand que la dernière fois, j'avais tellement hâte de revoir tout le monde. Nous passâmes les portes tout les trois et là une Angela hystérique couru vers moi et marraine.

Angela : Mes chéries, comment allez vous ?

B&L : Bien mais tu nous étouffe là Angela.

Angela : Pardon, alors ma puce tu as bien poussé depuis Février.

Léa : Oui je suis encore dans ma période de croissance comme dirait marraine

Angela : ouh ne déteint pas trop sur elle veux tu !

Léa : bien mon capitaine.

Angela : et toi Booth, alors tu les supportes deux femmes à la maison ?

Booth : elles sont adorables.

Angela : au moins un qui est content.

Léa : marraine je vais voir Camille.

Brennan : oui vas y

Angela : et moi je kidnappe ma meilleure amie pour tout savoir

Booth : bon ben je vais voir Jack alors.

Angela : Alors comment tu vas ?

Brennan : fatigué aujourd'hui, Léa a passé une mauvaise nuit et je m'inquiète pour elle, elle ne va pas bien même si elle veut me faire croire le contraire.

Angela : que lui arrive t-il ?

Brennan : Elle sait que je suis enceinte.

Angela : et comment a-t-elle réagis ?

Brennan : ben elle ne dit rien mais ses cauchemar parle pour elle, cette nuit avec Booth on lui a promis de pas l'abandonné mais bon c'est comme ça.

Angela : elle est intelligente, elle sait faire la part des choses.

Brennan : oui je sais mais les circonstances de sa naissance, l'enfance de sa mère, elle s'accroche à sa famille, elle tient à sa famille. Et elle ne supporterait pas de perdre un proche. Je n'ai pas assez parlé avec elle pour tout connaitre

Angela : fait le, parle-lui.

Brennan : tu as raison, je vais le faire

Dans le bureau de Camille, il y a une similitude dans les conversations.

Camille : Léa je vais te dire comme je dis à ma fille, vie et voit avec le temps toute ta famille t'aime, et puis Brennan c'est Brennan quand elle a une personne dans sa vie, elle est fidèle au poste.

Léa : j'espère, j'ai peur Camille tout arrive en même temps, j'avais ni frère, ni sœur et me voilà avec tout une tribu ensuite Tempérance enceinte

Camille : Mais c'est super génial d'avoir des frères et sœur et le bébé de Tempérance tu vas la pouponner et vous serez les deux petits anges de Brennan.

Léa : tu n'as peut être pas tort.

Camille : et si je me trompe Léa, tu partage déjà avec Parker ?

Léa : oui mais Parker ce n'est pas pareil, on a grandit ensemble. On est comme frère et sœur. Tandis que là je vais en avoir des vrais étant donné que papa m'a reconnu.

Camille : Parle avec Bren et confit toi à Booth si ça ne va pas ou viens me voir.

Léa : merci Camille.

Camille : mais de rien c'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider.

Un peu plus loin

Brennan : Seeley, je vais passer l'après midi avec Léa, on a des choses à se dire, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Seeley : Non je vais passer au bureau et voir où en sont les enquêtes.

Brennan : Merci mon cœur

Booth : de rien

Brennan : Léa ?

Jack : elle est avec moi Brennan ! Bon je crois que ta marraine a besoin de toi.

Léa : Oui je vais voir.

J'arrivais vers ma marraine

Brennan : que penses-tu si nous passions le reste de la journée ensemble ?

Un immense sourire s'illumina sur mon visage,

Angela : je pense que ça veut dire oui

Léa : Oui je serais très heureuse de passer la journée avec toi.

Brennan : bon et bien on va y aller. Tu dis au revoir à tout le monde.

Angela : parle lui bien

Jack et Camille : On compte sur toi Léa pour parler à ta marraine.

Léa : merci

Avec marraine nous nous rendîmes au centre commercial pour faire les boutiques et manger un morceau, pendant que nous étions à table marraine essaya tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation.

Brennan : alors tu as réussi à te rendormir cette nuit apparemment.

Léa : oui grâce à toi tu m'as aidé et tu m'as rassuré, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir réveillé, je ne voulais pas.

Brennan : tu ne nous as pas raconté ton cauchemar.

Léa : c'était stupide comme cauchemar

Brennan : assez pour te réveiller en sursaut et en larmes.

Léa : j'ai rêvé que l'on se disputait et que tu partais et que tu ne voulais plus jamais parler.

Brennan : Hum Léa ?

Léa : je t'ai dit c'est stupide.

Brennan : je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête en ce moment mais je crois qu'il faut en parler sérieusement. On va aller se poser dehors vers la fontaine et tu vas tout me raconter.

Léa : d'accord.

Une fois à la fontaine.

Brennan : alors que se passe t-il ?

Léa : je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie de ressasser cette histoire pendant des siècles, je t'ai dit que je me refusais de réagir comme ça, c'est super un bébé, ça apporte de la joie et …

Brennan : Léa je ne parle pas de ça !

Léa : très bien, j'ai appris depuis peu les circonstances de ma naissance et je n'en parle pas parce que je pense que maman à assez souffert comme ça, mais je sais qu'elle a été livrée à elle-même pendant son enfance étant donné qu'elle a été conçue dans les mêmes circonstances. Je ne sais plus quelle place prendre face à elle, et si il m'arrivait la même chose, maman sait bien que j'ai peur d'être abandonné, c'est une phobie chez moi.

Brennan : Ma puce je vais te faire une promesse, tu fais partie de cette famille et ça pour toujours, on t'aime très fort et je peux te promettre que l'on ne t'aimera jamais moins si ce n'est plus. Ensuite quand ce bébé va venir tu resteras à la même place que maintenant, je te considère comme ma fille et ça ne changera rien, tu fais partie de ma famille et tu viendras à la maison tant que tu voudras, tu n'es pas ma fille biologique et je ne veux pas prendre la place de ta mère, mais tu prends une place immense dans mon cœur et ça ne changera pas, bien sur mes rapports avec toi et ce que j'aurais avec mon propre enfant ne sera pas pareil, je veux dire ce sera ma chair, mon sang, mais ne t'en fait pas on verra avec le moment présent d'accord ?

Léa : Oui

Brennan : sur tu es rassurée ?

Léa : oui ne t'en fait pas marraine.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi a rigoler, a faire les magasins mais j'avais une certaine réticence, j'avais décidé à m'apprendre à me détacher de ma marraine pour laisser place à ce bébé.


	9. Chapter 9

Arrivé en fin d'après midi, nous sommes rentré à la maison et avons rangé les achats que nous avions fait, j'étais dans ma chambre quand mon portable se mit a vibrer.

Léa : allo !

… : hey Léa c'est Mark, comment vas-tu princesse ?

Léa : salut, je vais bien et toi ?

Mark : Bien, alors comment se passe ton séjour à Washington ?

Léa : ça se passe bien, aujourd'hui je suis allé au labo et après j'ai fait les boutiques, et toi tu pars quand ?

Mark : Je pars Vendredi, tu me manque déjà si tu savais

Léa : toi aussi tu me manque, au fait je voulais te dire merci pour la soirée.

Mark : mais de rien ma belle

Léa : c'était super, je me suis jamais autant amusé

Mark : c'est vrai qu'on a bien rigolé.

En bas le téléphone sonna, après quelque minute, j'entendis

Brennan : Léa téléphone pour toi

Léa : j'arrive, je suis désolé Mark, on m'appelle

Mark : ok, tu rentre quand ?

Léa : début Aout.

Mark : d'accord, j'essaierais de t'appeler avant que tu prennes l'avion pour la France. Au revoir Léa, je pense fort à toi.

Léa : Moi aussi, à bientôt, bisous

Mark : Bisous

Je descendis les escaliers,

Brennan : ah ben enfin

Je lançai un regard à ma marraine, genre c'est bon pas la peine de faire des commentaires.

Léa : allo ?

… : ma chérie comment tu vas ?

Léa : papa, comment ça va ?

Elliot : bien ma chérie, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles, je sais que ça n'a pas été cette nuit, maman m'a expliqué.

Léa : tout le monde se préoccupe, mais ça va, je vais bien, c'était juste un cauchemar

Elliot : oui mais pour moi ce n'était pas que ça, tu sais que si des choses te préoccupe, je suis là, tu peux m'appeler

Léa : je sais papa, ne t'en fait pas et j'ai plein de monde qui m'entoure.

Elliot : bon tant mieux si ça va, je voulais te parler d'autre chose aussi.

Léa : Oui ?

Elliot : j'ai vu les grands aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ils sont à la maison et quelqu'un a une chose à te dire, je te la passe.

Léa : oui

… : Bonsoir, Léa, c'est Maureen, je te parle au nom de nous 5 enfin 4 car Eli est trop petit. On voulait te dire que nous sommes ravi que tu fasses partie de cette famille et que c'est formidable que tu es un papa tel que le notre, nous on te considère dès à présent comme notre sœur et on est pressé de te rencontrer le weekend end prochain. Ca va être génial de passer les vacances tous ensemble et on adore ta maman.

Léa : merci Maureen, c'est gentille, ça me fait bizarre de te parler

Maureen : Par contre on a une chose à te demander,

Léa : Oui ?

Maureen : on veut que tu nous chante des chansons pendant les vacances, papa nous a montré la vidéo.

Léa : oh non ce n'est pas vrai, il a fait ça ?

Maureen : et oui petite sœur, il l'a fait.

Léa : tu dis à notre cher et tendre papa que j'aurais des choses à lui dire.

Maureen : Papa tu as entendu ?

Elliot : oui oui j'ai entendu.

Maureen : bon ben tu verras ce weekend.

Léa : ouais

Maureen : bon va miss on va te laisser, on va manger.

Léa : moi aussi, bisous à tout le monde et …

Maureen : Attend il y a ta maman qui veux te parler

Olivia : mon ange je voulais te souhaiter une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. Et si ça ne va pas cette nuit, tu appelle ou tu dis à marraine qu'elle le fasse.

Léa : oui promis maman mais ça va aller.

Olivia : alors passe une bonne soirée ma puce, je t'aime

Léa : moi aussi maman, bonne soirée.

Je raccrochais et me dirigea vers la cuisine où ça sentait vraiment bon.

Léa : hum qu'est ce qui sent bon comme ça ?

Booth : Macaroni au fromage

Brennan : le plat préféré de ton oncle.

Après le repas, nous nous installâmes dans le canapé pour regarder un film, marraine était dans les bras de Booth et moi j'étais installée à l'autre bout du canapé. Pendant le film, voyant que je remuais pas mal marraine me dit de venir poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Ce que je fis. Elle se mit alors a me caressé les cheveux. Je m'endormie sur elle. Booth du me porter jusque ma chambre où je me réveillai.

Booth : rendors toi ma belle.

La nuit se passa sans incident.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin à New York.

Elliot : Bonjour je ramène les papiers d'inscription de ma fille.

Surveillants : Merci, donc c'est Léa Benson-Stabler. Ah notre petite Léa, mais pourquoi deux noms, l'an dernier il n'y en avait qu'un seul ?

Elliot : Oui mais j'ai adopté Léa récemment.

Surveillants : d'accord donc vous êtes le papa alors.

Elliot : oui

Surveillants : mais le premier représentant légal est qui alors ?

Elliot : Pour cette année ça reste sa mère.

Surveillants : d'accord. Et bien c'est tout bon votre fille est réinscrite pour l'année prochaine.

Elliot : merci, passez de bonnes vacances ! Au revoir.

Surveillants : vous aussi, au revoir.

9h30 à Washington

Brennan : Léa Benson, petit cœur de ma vie allez c'est l'heure ma grande.

Léa : oui je me lève, bonjour marraine.

Brennan : Alors tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Léa : je ne sais pas trop, j'aimerais assez aller voir Angela et travailler un peu avec elle.

Brennan : tu veux faire des reconstructions ?

Léa : ouais

Brennan : tu ne veux pas non plus travailler au Jefferson tans qu'à faire ?

Léa : c'est à penser effectivement.

Brennan : ne dit pas ça à ton oncle, il attraperait une attaque.

Léa : ne t'en fait pas. Je peux essayer d'appeler maman ?

Brennan : Oui mais ça ne vas pas ?

Léa : si pourquoi ?

Brennan : Non rien.

Je pris alors le téléphone et appela maman.

… : Unité spéciale des victimes, inspecteur Munch.

Léa : salut tonton, c'est Léa maman est là ?

Munch : Non ma belle, ta maman est sur le terrain avec Fin.

Léa : ah je n'aime pas ça.

Munch : je sais bien mais c'est son travail.

Léa : et papa, il est où ?

Munch : ton papa a pris sa matinée.

Léa : ah d'accord, tu pourras dire à maman qu'elle me rappelle quand elle sera rentrée ?

Munch : Oui

Léa : mais sur mon portable.

Munch : Oui

Léa : merci tonton, bon je te laisse, je vais au Jefferson. Passe une bonne journée.

Munch : Bonne journée Léa et ne t'en fait pas pour ta mère.

Léa : Hum.

Munch : à bientôt.

Je raccrochais.

Léa : Maman est sur le terrain

Brennan : et je sais que tu n'aime pas ça.

Léa : comme je n'aime pas que papa y soit, que toi ou tonton y soit. Je n'aime pas que les personnes que j'aime mettent leur vie en danger.

Brennan : on fait attention ne t'en fait pas. On n'abandonnera pas notre petite Léa.

Léa : hum j'espère lui dis je en lui montrant mon plus beau sourire.

Brennan : aller arrête tes bêtises, déjeune et va prendre ta douche après on ira au labo

Léa : Et tonton il est où ?

Brennan : Au Fbi, une petite affaire a régler

Léa : Mais il est en vacances

Brennan : Moi aussi et pourtant je vais bien au Jefferson pour t'emmener.

Léa : Oui c'est vrai. Dit vous avait encore des vacances pour venir nous voir en France ?

Brennan : je ne crois pas Léa, on verra bien, je te le dirais.

Léa : D'accord, bon ben moi j'ai faim

Brennan : Et bien mange.

Une heure plus tard nous étions dans la voiture en route pour le Jefferson.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, j'étais pressé de voir Angela pour bosser avec elle, je croisais Jack

Jack : Bonjour mademoiselle, comment allez vous aujourd'hui, puis je vous aidés ?

Léa : oui je voudrais voir votre Muse.

Jack en rigolant : très bien ma belle, elle est dans son bureau, tu peux y aller.

Léa : Merci

Léa rejoignit Angela dans son bureau.

Jack : Alors avec Léa comment ça va ?

Brennan : On a eu une discussion hier, c'était un peu difficile de lui expliquer, j'ai l'impression et tu vas me dire c'est bête mais que en ayant ce bébé je la perds.

Jack : je vais être franc avec toi, il ne faut pas te laisser faire non plus, tu as ta vie à faire aussi et c'est normal que tu es un bébé.

Brennan : oui tu as surement raison mais le problème c'est qu'elle se calque trop sur la vie de sa mère et elle a peur d'être abandonnée.

Jack : c'est une gamine très intelligente qui va grandir et qui va s'éloigner d'elle-même pour faire sa vie alors ne t'en fait pas de trop.

Brennan : merci Jack.

Jack : ce que tu peux faire c'est parler avec elle, te rendre plus ou moins disponible quand elle a besoin de parler, jouer ton rôle de marraine en faites.

Brennan : c'est bien plus que ma filleule pour moi tu sais.

Jack : je le sais et je comprends. Et ne t'en fait pas tu verras que quand le petit va arriver tu les aimeras pareille tout les deux. Je crois que c'est toi qui a peur en faites, tu as peur de l'abandonner mais tu verras ça n'arrivera pas, tu l'a dans la peau cette gamine.

Brennan : merci beaucoup Hodgins, je vais la rejoindre à présent, histoire de profiter d'elle tant qu'elle est présente.


	11. Chapter 11

Excusez-moi du retard, pour me rattraper en voilà une bonne dose rien que pour vous.

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche aucun argent.

Brennan me rejoignis alors dans le bureau d'Angela. Nous étions entrain de faire une reconstruction faciale d'un crane qui étais là depuis des années.

Léa : Marraine, j'adore ce qu'Angela fait.

Brennan : un peu jeune non pour travailler au labo ?

Léa : oui bien sur mais ça m'encourage à travailler encore plus dur pour arriver à son niveau.

Angela était morte de rire : comment dirais Booth ? Une fouine je crois et ben il va être heureux.

Brennan : je ne te le fait pas dire. Léa que dirais tu d'aller à la plage cet après midi ?

Léa : Tonton vient avec nous ?

Brennan : oui il nous rejoint pour manger.

Angela : je peux venir ?

B&L : Oui

J'entendis tonton justement qui arrivait puisqu'il venait de passer les portes et on entendit un « bonjour tout le monde »

Booth : tiens voilà les plus belles.

Angela : et en plus il est charmeur.

Brennan : oui et bien pas trop non plus.

Booth : jalouse mon ange ?

Brennan : peut être un peu.

Léa : on y va ?

Booth : oui mini Bones on y va.

Brennan : Mini Bones ?

Booth : elle est tout le temps fourré ici alors je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle aime venir voir ce que vous faites.

Léa : oui d'ailleurs ce matin j'ai fait des reconstructions faciales.

Booth : tiens tu vois je te l'avais dit

Angela : bon aller ça suffit on va manger maintenant et Léa on parlera de ton avenir professionnel dans deux ans.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes arrivés au diner, nous avons mangé ensemble et puis nous sommes repassé à l'appartement pour récupérer nos affaires de plages et sommes rendu à la plage.

Un après midi avec toutes les personnes que j'aime c'était génial mais voir marraine en maillot m'a découvert que son ventre commençait à s'arrondir et honnêtement elle était magnifique. Alors pris dans un élan d'affection, je me dirigeai vers elle en revenant de l'eau en attrapant ma serviette au passage et lui dit

Léa : je t'aime très fort.

Emu elle me regarda et me pris dans ses bras.

Booth : tu as froid Léa ?

Léa : non pourquoi ?

Booth : ben tu t'es réfugié dans les bras de ta marraine en sortant de l'eau.

Léa : je sais que vous allez me prendre pour un bébé mais je voulais juste faire un câlin et lui dire que je l'aimais très fort.

Angela : c'est mignon

Brennan : tu n'es pas un bébé mais pour le moment pour moi tu as encore besoin de câlins et j'aimerais en profiter encore un peu.

Léa : ne t'en fait pas marraine.

Booth nous regardais attendrit par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et se dit Brennan sera vraiment une très bonne maman.

Après un après midi riche en émotion, nous sommes rentré en redéposant Angela au passage.

Brennan : Léa ?

Léa : Oui ?

Brennan : viens me voir

Léa : j'arrive.

Je descendis vite les marches.

Brennan : tes parents arrivent quand de NY ?

Léa : heu maman m'a dit qu'il partait Vendredi pourquoi ?

Brennan : juste pour savoir.

Léa : ok, bon je ne vais plus tarder moi, la mer ça m'a épuisé.

Brennan : bonne nuit alors ma puce, fait de beau rêve

Léa : bonne nuit marraine, bonne nuit tonton

Booth : bonne nuit ma fouine.

Léa : tonton !

Tonton se mit à rire suivit de Brennan.

Je me couchais et m'endormis très vite mais ce n'est pas parce que je dors que le monde s'arrête de tourner.

? : Benson ?

Brennan : salut Olivia, c'est Brennan, dit moi je voulais savoir à qu'elle vous arrivait Vendredi ?

Olivia : heu je ne sais pas je demande à Elliot

Olivia : on y sera pour qu'elle heures Vendredi ?

Elliot : on part après le travail, faut juste récupérer Eli.

Brennan : d'accord parce que tu sais c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Léa et je voulais lui faire une surprise Vendredi mais si vous arrivais trop tard.

Olivia : je peux essayer de voir avec Cragen pour avoir l'après midi, il ne dira pas non si c'est pour sa petite fille.

Brennan : ok mais pas un mot à Léa et on se tient au courent.

Olivia : ok je lui demanderais demain matin et je t'appelle après. Et Tempérance ?

Brennan : Oui ?

Olivia : Merci de faire ça pour elle.

Brennan : c'est ma filleule c'est normal. Bon et bien je te laisse et on se tient au courent.

Olivia : ok bye.

Brennan et Booth montèrent se coucher, mais pendant la nuit.

Léa : Non, va t'en, maman sauve toi, non pas ma maman, laissez ma maman.

Brennan et Booth fut réveillés tout les deux.

Booth : j'y vais, rendort toi.

Booth : Léa, Léa réveille toi, c'est moi c'est Tonton.

Léa : je suis désolée.

Je me mis à pleurer dans les bras de mon oncle.

Léa : je suis désolé.

Booth : chut ce n'est pas grave ma puce. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Léa : j'ai rêvé que mon père biologique était revenu et qu'il battait maman, elle saignait de partout et n'arrivais pas à s'échapper et moi je pouvais rien faire.

Booth : ta maman va bien Léa, tu veux qu'on l'appelle ?

Léa : ou…oui

Booth : très bien je vais chercher mon portable.

Léa : Merci

Tonton revint 30 secondes plus tard avec son portable.

Booth : Liv c'est Booth

Olivia : qu'est ce qui se passe, Léa va bien ?

Booth : oui oui t'en fait pas, elle a fait un cauchemar, elle a besoin que tu la rassure.

Olivia : ok passe la moi

Léa : Maman ?je sanglotais

Olivia : Léa mon amour qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Léa : j'ai fait un cauchemar horrible maman

Je lui racontais tout tandis que tonton était resté avec moi.

Olivia : ma puce je vais bien, papa est avec moi ne t'en fait je ne risque rien et il est en prison celui qui m'a fait du mal. Et puis on se voit bientôt ma chéri.

Léa : oui.

Olivia : tu va te rendormir à présent et demain je te rappelle, d'accord ?

Léa : oui, bonne nuit maman, je t'aime fort, tu me manque.

Olivia : moi aussi mon bébé je t'aime. Dors bien.

Maman raccrocha

Booth : ça va mieux ?

Léa : oui

Booth : je reste encore un peu le temps que tu te rendormes.

10 minutes plus tard, je dormais à point fermé. Dans la chambre à côté marraine avait gaité le moindre bruit.

Brennan : elle dort ?

Booth : oui, elle s'est rendormit.

Brennan : ça m'inquiète un petit peu quand même.

Booth : et si on l'emmené voir Sweets ?

Brennan : tu crois ?

Booth : oui il pourrait lui apporter quelques réponses.

Brennan : d'abord demander à Olivia.

Booth : envois lui un sms, je suis sur qu'elle ne dort pas.

Brennan : tu crois ?

Booth : oui

Brennan : très bien alors je le fait.

Quelques instant plus tard marraine reçu un « oui » de maman.

Booth : bon et bien demain je la prends avec moi au FBI et elle ira voir Sweets.

Brennan : bien

Tout le monde se rendormit vite.

Le lendemain en me réveillant, je sentis une chaleur humaine contre moi, j'ouvris les yeux et me rendit compte que c'était marraine qui était là et qui me regardait.

Léa : ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Brennan : assez pour t'avoir fait un gros câlin.

Léa : je suis désolé pour cette nuit.

Brennan : ce n'est pas grave ma belle, tu vas aller avec tonton au FBI ce matin.

Léa : Pourquoi ?

Brennan : on souhaite que tu parle un peu avec Sweets.

Léa : Lance mais pourquoi ?

Brennan : pour tes cauchemars.

Léa : d'accord.

Après avoir déjeuné et pris une bonne douche je pris la route des bureaux du FBI avec Tonton.

Booth : Sweets, salut mon vieux.

Sweets : Agent Booth, bonjour, mais vous n'êtes pas en vacances ?

Booth : si mais je souhaite que vous parliez avec ma nièce.

Sweets : oui mais elle est où ?

Booth : avec Sully, ils discutent.

Sweets : d'accord je vais la prendre toute suite.

Booth : ok Léa ?

Léa : Oui ? Ah bonjour Lance, comment ça va ?

Sweets : bien et toi ?

Léa : ça va mais il semble que j'ai besoin de te voir.

Sweets : oui et bien vas y entre.

Léa : merci

Sweets : bon je la prends le temps nécessaire. Je la redépose au Royal ?

Booth : heu oui très bien.

Sweets : et bien à tout à l'heure agent Booth.

Pendant ce temps chez Marraine.

Brennan : Brennan ?

… : c'est Olivia, j'ai demandé à Cragen et nous avons notre Vendredi par contre du coup les garçons veulent venir aussi.

Brennan : ce n'est pas grave qu'ils viennent. Plus on est de fou plus on rit.

Olivia : Léa ne se doute de rien ?

Brennan : non elle est avec Booth là, elle voit Sweets.

Olivia : tu lui dis de m'appeler en rentrant ?

Brennan : oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Olivia : bon donc on arrivera vers 18 heures donc tu t'arrange avec Angela ?

Brennan : oui je pense faire ça à l'institut je vais en toucher un mot à Camille ou bien alors on va prendre la grande maison de Hodgins, je te dirais de tout façon.

Olivia : bien et bien passe une bonne journée alors.

Brennan : oui toi aussi.

Et voilà la journée suivait son cours. Je parlais à Sweets et parlait de choses qui me surprenait moi-même, j'avais l'impression de sortir toute mes douleurs enfouis. Booth était avec Sully buvant un café et attendant marraine. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations et la vie suivait son cour.

J'espère que ça vous plait alors des rewiews ? please


	12. Chapter 12

L'entretien avec Sweets dura bien une heure, nous devions rejoindre Oncle Booth au Royal mais Sweets avait un coup de téléphone à passer. Je précédai alors Sweets et me rendit seul au Royal. Mais tout n'aller pas se passer comme prévu.

Une rue séparait le Royal des bureaux du FBI. Je marché tranquillement quand au coin de la rue, une camionnette s'arrêta, je fus attrapé par derrière et on me fit monter dans la camionnette. J'avais essayé de crier, de hurler, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. J'étais presque arrivé au Diner et sans comprendre d'où ça venait on m'avait kidnappé.

?: Bonjour Léa

Un homme me regardait.

Léa : qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi m'avait vous enlevez ?

Homme : mais enfin Léa je suis ton père

Léa : quoi non, non mon père est en prison.

Homme : Non Léa c'est moi, je suis sortie il y a une semaine et je t'ai cherché à NY avant de savoir que tu étais chez ta marraine à Washington.

Léa : laissez moi, mon père c'est Elliot Stabler, je suis une Stabler.

Homme : NON cria t-il.

Léa : laisse moi, je veux retourner chez Marraine, mes parents arrivent après demain.

Homme : je veux profiter de toi un peu.

Léa : et moi je veux rentrer chez ma marraine.

Pendant ce temps au Royal, Sweets arriva en sifflotant.

Booth : où est Léa ?

Sweets : Léa mais elle devait vous rejoindre, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Booth : Non mais pourquoi vous l'avez laissé partir ?

Sweets : j'avais un coup de fil à passer et elle m'a précédé.

Booth : Sweets, on ne laisse pas une gamine de 14 ans toute seule dans les rues de Washington, enfin.

Sweets : elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

Le téléphone de Booth sonna au même moment.

Booth : Booth !

… : Booth, c'est Elliot, je voulais vous joindre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelles et…

Booth : Encore ?

Elliot : comment ça ?

Booth : oui enfin continuait.

Elliot : Le père biologique de Léa est sortit de prison il y a une semaine et il cherche Léa.

Booth : oh ce n'est pas vrai, je vais tuer Sweets.

Elliot : Pourquoi ?

Booth : Hum Elliot comment dire ?

Elliot : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Booth : Léa a disparu et avec ce que vous me dites, je crois qu'en faites elle a été enlevé, son père l'a enlevé.

Elliot : quoi ? Tu rigole là et comment il a fait étant donné qu'elle est toujours avec vous ?

Booth : ben elle était avec Sweets le psy et il l'a laissé repartir toute seule au Diner où je les attendais.

Elliot : bon on ne va s'affoler, je ne pense pas que son père lui ferais du mal mais maintenant je dois l'annoncer à Olivia.

Olivia : m'annoncer quoi ?

Elliot : ah ma puce ? Assis toi je dois te parler.

Olivia : je n'aime pas quand tu parle comme ça.

Elliot : je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins car ça ne sert à rien donc Léa a disparu.

Olivia : pardon ? Tu rigole là ? Et c'est qui au téléphone ? Tempérance ?

Elliot : Non c'est Seeley.

Tempérance entra dans le diner en même temps.

Brennan : salut les garçons, ben où est Léa ?

Booth : Tempérance assis toi.

Brennan : quoi ? il est arrivé quelque chose à Léa ?

Booth : elle a été enlevée.

Brennan : quoi mais par qui ?

Elliot : Son père dit Elliot dans le haut parleur.

Olivia : quoi mais je le croyais en prison.

Elliot : il a été remis en liberté la semaine dernière et je ne l'ai su que ce matin.

Brennan : Booth pourquoi elle était toute seule dans la rue ?

Booth : parce que je LES attendais au diner (dit-il en lançant un regard à Sweets) mais elle est venu seule et on l'a kidnappé.

Brennan : elle était sous ta responsabilité, tu ne devais pas la laisser au FBI seule.

Booth : elle n'était pas seule, il y avait Sweets.

Brennan : je m'en fou, tu devais rester au FBI, elle serait toujours là dit-elle en criant sur Booth, les larmes aux yeux. Olivia ne le pardonneras jamais.

A présent tout le monde regardait le couple se disputait.

Olivia : Tempe calme toi, on va la retrouver.

Brennan : je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je vais au Jefferson.

Booth : Tempe attend.

Se retournant violemment.

Brennan : Non je te l'avais confié, tu m'avais promis de la protéger alors pour le moment je ne veux pas te parler.

Booth se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

Elliot et Olivia avait tout entendu

Olivia : ce n'est pas ta faute Booth, malin comme il est il aurait réussi à l'avoir. Retrouve là c'est tout ce que je veux.

Booth : je te le promet.


	13. Chapter 13

Et voilà la suite désolé pour l'attente mais j'avais les partiels et l'Anthropologie c'est long et stressant. J'espère que ça vous plaira bien sure rien ne m'appartient.

Dans une petite maison éloignée du centre de Washington.

Homme: alors Léa raconte moi tout en quelle classe est tu? As-tu un copain? Dit moi tout.

Léa: laisse moi tranquille et ramène moi chez moi. Fou la paix à notre famille.

Homme: ah il est sur que tu es bien entouré, une mère et un beau père flic, ton sois disant oncle est du FBI et ta marraine est Anthropologue judiciaire. Tous travaillent pour le gouvernement et aucun d'eux n'a réussi à te protéger de moi et toit tu veux faire quoi?

Léa: alors déjà Elliot c'est mon père et pas mon beau père et ensuite je ferais comme Tempérance pour arrêter les criminels comme toi.

Homme: ah oui et ton père est ou là?

Léa: ne t'en fait pas il arrive.

En effet Olivia et Elliot étaient déjà sur la route pour rejoindre Washington.

De son coté Booth avait trouvé un témoin de la scène que le père de Léa avait frappé lorsqu'il avait voulut défendre la petite avait-il dit. Le témoin avait décrit le véhicule et des recherches étaient lancées.

Booth tournait comme un lion en cage, rien n'avancez assez vite pour lui et Tempérance ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis 24 h. On était jeudi la veille de la sois disant fête de Léa pour son anniversaire. Il fallait la retrouver, ce petit rayon de soleil manquait à tous, tout le monde avait peur.

Dans la maison.

Homme: 24 heures mon ange et toujours personnes, on a partir on va vivre heureux à deux tu verras.

Léa: non je veux rentrer chez moi et d'abord je ne connais pas ton prénom ensuite tu n'es pas mon père, t'es qu'un criminel.

Homme: alors je m'appelle Brent et ensuite ce n'est pas une façon de me parler Léa, je suis ton père et tu me dois le respect mais ça ta mère ne te l'a pas appris.

Léa: maman est la meilleure et je suis très bien élevé mais pas avec des salop comme toi.

Brent: c'est ça fait ta petite maligne, tu vas voir je vais t'éduquer autrement moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et leva la main puis la gifla. La lèvre inférieure de Léa éclata sous la gifle et elle sentit alors un gout salé dans sa bouche.

Les larmes coulait mais elle essayait tant bien que mal de les retenir, il ne fallait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse.

Booth arriva au Jefferson pour demander l'aide d'Angela.

Booth: hey Ange

Angela: Booth comment vas tu?

Booth: j'ai eu mieux, j'aimerais retrouver Léa saine et sauve, je commence à croire que Brennan a raison, c'est ma faute.

Angela: non ce n'est la faute de personne sauf de cette horrible monstre.

Booth: merci, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Angela: bien sure dit moi.

Booth: j'ai un début de numéro de plaque immatriculé en Californie et j'ai un modèle de voiture.

Angela: donne moi tout je vais regarder.

Booth: c'est une camionnette blanche de marque Ford immatriculé 1624fx e Californie.

Angela: je regarde, attend ca charge. Brennan sait que tu es là?

Booth: j'ai vu qu'elle était dans son bureau en passant mais on s'est disputé, elle m'en veut.

Angela: oui elle m'a dit. Ah ca y est, et ben c'est ton jour de chance, alors j'ai un Brent Swan et il est actuellement au sud de DC tiens voilà l'adresse.

Booth embrassa Angela.

Booth: merci

Angela: de rien.

Booth déboula dans le bureau de Brennan.

Booth: j'ai besoin de toi, interpellation de suite.

Brennan: Hein quoi?

Booth: je vais arrêter le père de Léa, elle a besoin de sa deuxième maman. Ses parents ne sont pas encore sur Washington.

Brennan: j'arrive.

Booth: en route.

D'instinct il mit sa main dans le bas de son dos. Elle se laissa faire. Mais ne lui décrocha pas mots pour autant.

Booth avait prévenu le FBI. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Brennan descendit du SUV.

Booth: non

Brennan: quoi non?

Booth: tu reste à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Brennan: mais non pourquoi?

Booth: et bien peut être parce que ma femme attend notre enfant et que c'est dangereux.

Brennan: pourquoi suis je là alors.

Booth: pour être avec Léa quand je vais la sortir de la maison.

Brennan: ok mais ramène la vite.

Booth: ne t'en fait pas.

Pendant ce temps Brent regardait par la fenêtre à l'étage.

Brent: tiens voilà la cavalerie

Léa: alors qu'est ce que tu disais?

Brent: toi tu te tais, je vais t'attacher et te bâillonner.

Léa: non, au secours je suis là cria telle.

Brent: tait toi!

Il attrapa Léa et l'attacha à une chaise pour ensuite la bâillonner. Elle se débattait, il lui mit de nouveau une gifle.

Brent: je vais t'apprendre à obéir moi, tu vas voir.

Booth frappait à la porte en bas.

Booth: FBI ouvrait cette porte

Brent: bonjour, le FBI?

Booth: où est Léa?

Brent: qui?

Booth: pas de ca avec moi, ou est Léa Benson Stabler?

Brent: je ne sais pas moi.

Booth: allez les gars vous me l'embarquez et je fouille la maison.

Brent sortit une arme et la pointa sur Booth. Les agents se jetèrent sur lui et le désarmèrent.

Booth courait dans la maison à la recherche de Léa, il monta à l'étage et le trouva attaché à une chaise.

Booth: Léa ma puce, attend je vais te détacher.

Après l'avoir détaché, il la regarda.

Booth: tu nous as bien fait peur, tu sais.

Léa: lâche moi, ou est marraine?

Booth étonné lui répondit

Booth: heu en bas dans la voiture.

Elle quitta la pièce en courant vers le SUV.

Brennan en la voyant descendit et la pris dans ses bras.

Brennan: Léa mon ange, j'ai eu tellement peur.

Léa pleurait dans les bras de sa marraine.

Léa: moi aussi j'ai eu peur de plus jamais te revoir ni de revoir maman et papa.

Brennan: Booth t'as retrouvée c'est le principal.

Léa: oui mais il n'as pas tenu sa promesse. Il a mentis.

Brennan: Léa que se passe t-il? Mais regarde-moi, mais tu saigne.

Léa: pas grave juste une coupure.

Entre temps Booth était revenu, il rejoignit sa compagne et Léa. D'instinct paternel, il lui caressa le dos. Léa se raidit et se réfugia dans les bras de Tempérance.

Brennan: mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe.

Léa: c'est finit dit-elle en regardant Booth et elle monta en voiture.

Brennan regardait Booth lui demandant des explications. IL soufflé et lui dit

Booth: prend la voiture rentre avec elle, je me ferais ramener.

Brennan: mains elfin Booth?

Booth: c'est pas grave Tempe, ne t'en fait pas.

Brennan s'activa mais elle devait parler à Léa. Pour ce soir, il était tard et elle devait se reposer. Pendant ce temps, Booth prévint les parents de Léa, ils furent soulager.

Booth rentra alors que Léa était déjà dans sa chambre.

Brennan: tu m'explique?

Booth: je ne sais rien, quand je l'ai détachée, elle a refusé que je la prenne dans mes bras et après tu sais.

Brennan: elle m'a juste dit que tu n'avais pas tenu ta promesse.

Booth: elle dort?

Brennan: non elle est montait et attend que je vienne la voir.

Booth: j'y vais

Brennan: sure?

Booth: oui

Booth monta les marches et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Léa, quand elle vit son oncle, elle lui lança un regard noir.

Booth: écoute tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu me reproche exactement. J'étais tellement mal et en colère quand cet homme t'a enlevé, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver et t'éviter d'attendre trop longtemps. J'étais en colère contre Sweets aussi et ...

Léa: pourquoi Lance?

Booth: parce qu'il t'a laissé seule

Léa: et toi alors, tu as tenu ta promesse? Tu sais comment j'étais mal, je ne savais pas si tu me retrouverais.

Booth: Léa quelle promesse?

Léa: celle ou tu m'as promis de toujours être là.

Léa se mit à pleurer, Booth la pris dans ses bras.

Booth: Léa je serais là, je te promets que ce qui est arrivé ne se reproduira plus. Je te protégerais.

Il me berçait doucement contre lui.

Léa: je suis désolé, j'ai été méchante, je t'aime fort.

Booth: moi aussi Léa, moi aussi

épuisé je m'endormis contre Booth, marraine était derrière la porte mais n'entendant plus rien elle l'ouvrit et découvrit que Booth était assis sur le lit avec moi qui dormait contre lui.

Brennan: elle dort?

Booth: oui

Il me posa doucement dans le lit.

Brennan: c'est un gros bébé quand même.

Booth: que je suis heureux d'avoir. Et ses parents?

Brennan: ils arrivent d'ici sous peut.

Booth: viens là.

Booth prit marraine dans ses bras. Il me regardait dormir.

Brennan: je te demande pardon d'avoir crié.

Booth: toi tu as crié? Je ne me souviens pas. Quand? Ah non vraiment je ne me souviens pas.

Marraine eu un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se détacha de tonton et déposa un baiser sur mon front et me glissa un je t'aime à l'oreille. Puis ils sortirent tout les deux de ma chambre au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison.

Alors ça vous plait ?


	14. Chapter 14

Booth: je vais ouvrir

?: Salut

Booth: Elliot, Olivia salut

Brennan: Liv?

Olivia: salut comment va ma fille?

Booth: elle dort comme un bébé, je l'ai mise dans mes bras, on parlait et là pouf plus personne.

Elliot: merci de l'avoir retrouvée.

Booth: c'est normal.

Olivia: je vais la voir

Brennan: pas de soucis, je prépare un café.

Maman entra discrètement dans ma chambre. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et me fis un baiser.

Olivia: ma Léa je ne supporterais pas de te perdre je t'aime tellement.

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois et me laissa.

Elliot: Elle va bien?

Olivia: ça va

Elliot: elle vous aura donné du fil à retordre la petite.

Brennan: ce n'est pas grave, on l'aime beaucoup.

Olivia: et demain alors comment ont fait.

Brennan: faudrait l'occuper la journée pour que j'organise tout.

Elliot: facile

Booth: tu crois ça?

Olivia: pourquoi

Brennan: votre fille est une future fouine, elle adore le Jefferson.

Papa se mit à rire.

Elliot: elle tient ça de sa marraine.

Olivia: et bien on ira faire une visite au Jefferson

Brennan: elle ira voir Angela et Jack eux aussi était bien inquiet.

Elliot: pas de soucis

Booth: et vos collègues arrivent quand?

Olivia: demain matin et tu arrange tout Tempe ou tu as besoin d'aide?

Booth: Bones s'occupe de tout juste occupais Léa.

Brennan: wo

Booth: quoi?

Brennan: Bones ça faisait longtemps.

Booth: vieille habitude

Olivia: et toi Booth? Que fais-tu demain.

Tonton eu l'air surpris et ne savait pas comment répondre.

Booth: il faut que j'aille au FBI.

Olivia: mais t'es en vacances?

Booth: je dois aller m'entrenir avec Brent.

Olivia: quoi il n'est pas déférer?

Booth: non les tribunaux sont fermés et il est en cellule au FBI.

Olivia: ok

Brennan: bon et bien tout le monde au lit, demain est une grosse journée.

Elliot: oui au lit.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers sa chambre, papa était venu m'embrasser mais marraine était revenu dans ma chambre, elle me regardait dormir.

Elle se mit à chuchoter.

Brennan: ma petite princesse, j'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière et t'éviter ce qui ai arrivé. Je t'aime et plus jamais personnes ne te fera de mal, tu es ma princesse, tu es comme ma fille et tu seras toujours comme tel même avec l'arrivé du bébé.

Elle soupira

Brennan: oh Léa mon ange, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser, je ne sais pas comment va se passer ta nuit. Je te laisse mais je t'aime fort ma puce,

Et elle déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

Papa et maman avait tout entendu.

Elliot: elle l'aime vraiment, ça la perturbée Brennan.

Maman pleura it

Olivia: oui elle a une super marraine.

Le lendemain matin en me réveillant je sentie un poids sur moi.

Léa: marraine qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Brennan: heu rien, rien juste je te regardais dormir.

Tonton entra dans la chambre

Booth: ce n'est pas vrai tu as dormie avec elle, tu la rejoins cette nuit.

Je regardais marraine d'un œil interrogatif.

Brennan: j'avais peur que tu es une nuit agitée.

...: salut là dedans.

Léa: maman?

Olivia: oui mon cœur je suis là.

Maman se mis sur mon lit et je me jetai sur elle puis arriva papa et je fis de même.

Léa: je vous aime.

OetE: nous aussi.

Léa: je voudrais juste parler à tonton s'il vous plait.

Ils me laissèrent seule avec mon oncle.

Booth: que voulais-tu me dire?

Léa: je te demande pardon pour hier.

Booth: ce n'est pas grave ma puce, tu as vécu des choses dures.

Léa: Brent m'as dit que aucun de vous ne réussirez à me trouver et avec marraine vous êtes un peu comme mes deuxième parents, ça fait des années qu'avec papa vous êtes ma figure paternel, je sais bien que tu as Parker mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Booth: je suis là Léa je ne te laisserais pas.

Léa: promis?

Booth: promis.

Léa: merci

Je fis un gros câlin à tonton et nous descendîmes pour rejoindre tout le monde.

Maman était assise dans le canapé, je la rejoignis et me blottit contre elle.

Olivia: et bien ma puce, envie d'un câlin?

Léa: oui un gros.

Nous restâmes ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes tout en discutant.

Brennan: allez la marmotte, petit déjeuner.

Léa: miam j'ai faim

Brennan: ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça.

Le déjeuner se pris dans une bonne ambiance, après les douches prisent, papa et maman m'emmenèrent au Jefferson. Arrivé sur place je croisais les gardiens qui me firent compris qu'ils étaient heureux de me revoir. Et enfin j'entrais dans le département d'anthropologie.

Jacks: Léa ma grande comment tu vas?

Léa: ça va je te présente mes parents Olivia et Elliot.

Jacks: enchanté, c'est une sacré gamine que vous avez là.

Elliot: on sait, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Olivia: pareil

Léa: ou sont les autres?

Jacks: ohé vous tous ya la petite Léa.

Angela arriva en courant.

Angela: ma chérie, comment tu vas? me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Léa: ça va, plus de peur que de mal.

Camille: salut ma belle, contente de te revoir.

Zack: bonjour Léa.

Léa: bonjour à tout le monde, alors voilà mes parents Olivia ma maman et Elliot mon papa.

Tous: enchanté.

Angela: viens voir Léa, j'ai mis une nouvelle fonction à l'angelator.

Olivia: qu'est ce que l'angelator?

Léa: c'est une invention d'Angela venais voir.

Elliot: vas y on te rejoint.

Léa: ok

Je pris la direction du bureau d'Angela pendant que mes parents discutaient avec les autres.

Jacks: alors pour ce soir c'est chez moi, il fait beau et j'ai mis la piscine en route, Brennan va venir chercher les clés, vous occupez Léa et à 20 h Rdv chez moi ou nous y serons tous.

Elliot: ok

Jacks: par contre Angela a trouvé LE cadeau pour Léa. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle est dessus.

Olivia: qui est?

Jacks: un mini Angelator, pas aussi perfectionnait que celui d'ici mais il est pas mal, elle le gardera au labo pour quand elle viendra car Léa veut faire comme sa marraine.

Elliot: c'est super ça on va aller voir ce qu'est l'angelator.

Camille: et Brennan finance la bourse d'études de Léa, sa place est réservé sous réserve de ses notes.

Olivia: ce n'est pas vrai?

Jacks: si

Elliot: mais c'est super, elle va être heureuse la puce.

Zack: ça veut dire que Léa sera ici.

Jacks: tout à fait et elle aura Brennan comme professeur en Anthropologie.

Olivia: elle va être sur son nuage, elle adore sa marraine.

Camille: on a vu ça.

Elliot: bon allons voir l'Angelator.

Papa et maman arrivèrent dans le bureau. J'étais en train de reconstruire la cause de la mort d'un squelette que marraine avait entreprit.

Olivia: ouah tu sais t'en servir?

Léa: oui, c'est super simple, je refais le moment ou il est mort, Angela a déjà refait la reconstruction faciale, je rejoue la scène grâce à ce moniteur et aux éléments que Zack et marraine ont trouvé et après on appelle marraine.

Elliot: notre fille est géniale

Marraine arriva quelques temps après,

Brennan: salut tout le monde.

Léa: tiens tu tombe bien, j'ai reproduit l'accident avec le peu d'éléments qu'on avait.

Brennan: bien montre-moi ça.

Je montrais à marraine comment j'avais fait et tout à fait d'accord avec moi, elle demanda à Angela de confirmer tout mes dires par écrit.

Marraine sortit.

Brennan: je n'y crois pas, ma filleule résous des affaires vieille de plus de 300 ans.

Elle récupéra les clés vers Jacks et partit du labo rejoindre tonton au FBI qui interrogeait mon géniteur, voilà comment je l'appelais à présent.


	15. Chapter 15

Brennan : Léa, je vais te laisser avec tes parents ici. Je dois aller voir tonton et j'ai rendez vous chez le médecin. On se voit en fin d'après midi ?

Léa : d'accord mais tarde pas trop, je pars demain pour la France et je ne sais pas quand on se reverra.

Brennan : ne t'en fait pas mon cœur, je trouverais toujours un moyen de te voir.

Léa marmonna : jusque quand ? Plus que 6 mois !

Brennan : tu dis ?

Léa : rien, on verra bien

Brennan avait très bien entendu et ça lui avait fait du mal, mais elle repensais à ce que lui avait dit Hodgins , elle avait le droit à sa vie aussi.

Brennan était rentrée chez elle. Elle venait à peine de passer la porte, que la sonnette retentit

? : Bonjour

Brennan : bonjour, Don c'est ça ?

Don : oui, et vous Brennan

Brennan : oui

Marrain fit entré papie et le reste de l'équipe.

Brennan : alors je viens juste de rentrée, avez-vous faim ?

Don : moi ça va

Fin, Munch : ça va.

Brennan : bien de toute façon avec le repas de ce soir, vaudrais mieux avoir de la place. Bon alors nous allons faire un barbecue et des salades. J'ai vu avec Jack, ça se fera chez lui dans le parc de sa maison, vu que le temps est de la partie.

Don : parfais !

Brennan : je vous propose un café et on part chez Hodgins pour décorer ? il a déjà acheter avec Angela.

Fin : très bien, je suis qu'elle sera heureuse de sa surprise.

Brennan : elle n'a pas eu une semaine facile, entre les cauchemars et son enlèvement.

Don : mais Booth est entrain de l'interroger ?

Brennan : oui et je doute qu'il soit tendre avec lui. Booth ne supporte pas que l'on touche à sa nièce.

Munch : les vacances en France vont lui changer les idées.

Au Jefferson :

Booth avait fini avec le kidnappeur de Léa.

Elliot : alors Booth ?

Booth : Alors j'ai eu droit à des menaces, des insultes. Qu'il voulait un droit sur Léa, qu'elle était sa fille.

Elliot : comment a-t-il su ?

Booth : il m'a expliqué que lors de son procès pour viol sur Liv, il avait appris qu'il l'avait mise enceinte ensuite quand il est sorti de prison, il a cherché après Olivia, pour retrouver Léa.

Elliot : je te jure, qu'il va me le payer, jamais plus il ne touchera aux personnes que j'aime.

Booth : je sais que tu es en colère et sache qu'il va le payer, je ne le louperais pas au procès.

Olivia les rejoignis

Olivia : je ne veux rien savoir, ma fille va bien et je veux qu'il paie ce qu'il lui a fait.

Booth : ne t'en fait pas.

Elliot : bon et si on allait voir la puce ?

Tous se dirigée vers le bureau d'Angela

Olivia : et si on allait manger un morceau ?

Léa : oh ouiii et marraine ?

Mais où était marraine, je ne la voyais pas.

Booth : heu, il ya eu du retard à son rendez vous, on la rejoindra tout à l'heure.

Léa : ah bon…

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le royal dinner.

Elliot : ah je suis content de te revoir ma fille, tu auras beaucoup manqué à ton papa préféré cette semaine.

Léa : toi aussi et maman aussi vous m'avez manqué même si à partir de demain c'est marraine et tonton qui vont horriblement me manquer.

Olivia : tu les reverras très vite

Booth : et puis tu peux nous appeler princesse.

Léa : c'est gentil

Mais tout de suite je repensais à marraine qui n'était pas là ce midi, à sa grossesse et tout ce qui allait changer. Bien sur c'était normal mais je n'avas qu'eux. Et pour moi c'était le plus précieux. Ma famille, il ne fallait pas y toucher j'y tenait trop et en les observant tous ici, y compris Hodgins, Angela, Camille je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais. Alors ce petit être serait en sécurité et aimé parmi nous.

Angela : tu es bien songeuse miss Benson

Léa : ah heu non non, ne t'en fait pas.

Angela : hum

Nous finassâmes de déjeuner, une fois fini papa et maman me proposée d'aller faire du shopping. Angela et compagnie rentrèrent au Jefferson et tonton rejoignit Marraine je ne sais où.

Maison de Hodgins :

Booth : Tempe ? Tu es ou ?

Brennan : je suis là Booth

Booth : ah, vous en êtes ou ?

Brennan : bientôt fini, les couleurs sont superbes. Booth, je te présente les équipiers de Liv et Elliot Don le papi de Léa, Fin et Munch.

Booth : messieurs enchanté et merci d'être là pour elle.

Fin : elle le mérite et puis avec ce qu'elle viens d'endurer, ça lui changera les idées.

Brennan : elle est où ?

Booth : en ville avec ses parents, ils font du shopping

Brennan : j'en connais une qui va avoir besoin d'un avion cargo à elle seule pour emmener ses affaires en France.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Booth : au fait les enfants d'Elliot ?

Brennan : dans une heure, Maureen arrive en voiture.

Booth : ok

Ils finirent de décorer la maison et le jardin.

L'après midi passa très vite.

Dans la voiture de papa :

Elliot : Léa, on va rentrer chez Brennan. Tu te change et on repart, ils nous attendent au restaurant pour le dernier soir.

Léa : cool, d'accord

Arrivé chez marraine : je couru à l'étage me changer pour mettre une belle robe, me faire belle, me parfumer…

Papa et maman firent de même et nous repartîmes. Même si cela me semblait bizarre qu'ils soient déjà au restaurant à nous attendre, bref…

Nous arrivâmes dans un quartier très résidentiel, je ne connaissais pas. Papa s'engagea sur un petit chemin de terre, arriva devant un portail qui s'ouvrit direct et roula pendant un bon 500 m sur un petit chemin bordé d'arbres. Enfin nous arrivâmes devant une grande bâtisse. Ou étions-nous ?

Elliot : nous sommes arrivé Stabler !


End file.
